Sin Límites
by Lu257
Summary: NaLu. Lucy cree que va a perder a Natsu por lo cual toma una difícil decisión, sólo espera que él pueda entenderla.


**Bueno volví luego de un tiempo de ausencia con una historia de otra pareja que amo del anime: Natsu y Lucy de Fairy Tail. Espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. Espero pronto empezar a subir otra de Naruto, pero todo depende del tiempo que tenga. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos y suerte!**

**Sin límites**

Él abrió los ojos y ella respiró por fin, sentís que no había inhalado aire desde que lo vio caer.

Gritó su nombre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, se arrodillo resbalando y lastimando sus piernas para poder verlo.

La miró y sonrió levemente. El enemigo también estaba tendido en el suelo, sin moverse, el último ataque de los dos había sido nefasto, Natsu estaba vivo de milagro, como siempre le sucedía, pero muy malherido.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó, ¡como si no lo supiera!, como si ella no fuera a preocuparse por él.

-Porque tenía miedo… -respondió la rubia sin poder frenar las lágrimas. El cuerpo de su mejor amigo estaba lleno de sangre lo cual la estaba desesperando- aún lo tengo Natsu…

-Yo no moriré, aún tengo cosas por hacer y además… no puedo dejarte sola, es obvio que no sabes cuidarte, tienes tendencia a la autodestrucción.

-Autodestrucción… ¿quién diría que de tus labios saldría una palabra tan complicada? –era bastante cierto, ese hombre había estado buscando a la última maga de espíritus estelares y ella había ido directo a su trampa sola porque deseaba enfrentar a ese hombre que había acabado con todos los magos iguales a ella. Una idea tonta, el enemigo había sido más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

-Hey, que no sea escritor no quiere decir que no sepa hablar… ¿estás bien?

-Si… gracias Natsu… por salvarme de nuevo…

-Bien –hizo una mueca de dolor que causó un golpe en el corazón de Lucy- entonces descansaré un poco si no te molesta.

La rubia no pudo decir nada, Natsu volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su expresión era de dolor constante. Más lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde ese momento. Tenía leves recuerdos sobre todo lo sucedido después. Recordaba ver llegar a Erza junto con Gray. La mujer la había desatado y ayudado a levantarse a pesar de que Lucy se resistía a dejar a su amigo por más de un segundo. Estaba herida pero no demasiado, Natsu era el problema y su única preocupación. Recordaba que Gray lo había llevado y luego… nada más. Lágrimas y más lágrimas durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, horas, días, semanas, años podría haber pasado allí en esa habitación esperando, soñando con escuchar su voz nuevamente. Pero su amigo no despertaba. Sus heridas eran graves y profundas. Seguía vivo gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad, pero quién sabe cómo terminaría si salía de ese sueño sin fin.

El maestro y los demás los visitaban todos los días. Siempre pidiéndole que volviera a su casa para descansar un poco. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo abandonarlo después de que él había dado todo por salvarla una vez más? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan inútil? Happy también estaba allí. Dormían en el regazo de Lucy y siempre tenía una patita sobre su mano dándole fuerzas. Lucy sólo necesitaba que él abriera los ojos para recuperarlas, lo único que haría que volviera a moverse es que él lo hiciera. Sus destinos estaban enlazados, no abandonaría a la única persona que desde el primer instante creyó en ella. Nunca la dejó, siempre peleó a su lado, siempre la eligió por encima de gente más fuerte y valiente, nunca supo por qué, quizá debiera preguntárselo cuando despertara… si es que lo hacía.

A veces se quedaba dormida y soñaba en que le decían que había muerto. Despertaba con su propio grito de angustia, sólo para descubrir que la vida de natsu pendía de un hilo aún y que sus peores pesadillas podían cumplirse en cualquier instante. Lloraba, dormía poco, tenía pesadillas, su aspecto era terrible, sin embargo no le importaba.

-Cuando despierte se va a enfadar contigo Lucy.

Era Gray, todas las mañanas llegaba a verlos, o ¿era todas las tardes?, sólo sabía que había sol y que en algún momento alguien le había traído algo para comer.

-Mientras despierte no me importara lo que diga.

-Lucy… no fue tu culpa…

-Ese hombre me buscaba, me quería a mí… Natsu vino a rescatarme porque yo no supe cuidarme sola ¿cómo no pudo ser mi culpa?

-Ese hombre casi mata al mago más fuerte del gremio, sin ofender, pero ¿cómo esperabas ganar?, ni yo podría haber hecho mucho contra él y es difícil para mí aceptarlo. El único que podía contra ese tipo era Natsu.

-El mago más fuerte… -Lucy sonrió, 7 años después de haberse unido al gremio pudo presenciar la victoria de Natsu contra los más fuertes del gremio- recuerdo ese día… brillaba con las llamas que ardían a su alrededor y las llamas bailaban para él, por él… es el dueño del fuego, no puede extinguirse o yo lo haré con él.

-No digas eso, no hables con tanta negatividad, Natsu no morirá.

-Pero no volvió a despertar, ¿por qué no despierta?

-Quizá le agarró el gusto por el drama o quizá espera escuchar tu risa, tu llamado… no desesperes Lucy, despertará, sólo debes tener fe en él, esa es su fuerza.

-¿Mi risa? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien tan inútil como yo?

-Por él, mucho más de lo que imaginas. Por algo te elegía su compañera.

Lucy miró a Gray asombrada, no esperaba que él fuera a tocar el tema que justamente ese día ella había estado teniendo en la cabeza. Acarició las orejas de Happy casi sin pensarlo, éste se movió un poco y despertó.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?

-Siempre que despiertas preguntas por mí, pero nunca por Natsu… ¿por qué?

-No necesito saber cómo está Natsu, él está bien y despertará cuando quiera hacerlo. Pero tú te ves muy mal Lucy.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida nuevamente. Miró a Gray, luego a Happy y por último a Natsu. Sus heridas estaban casi totalmente curadas, le quedarían cicatrices, que seguramente su amigo ostentaría con mucho orgullo, pero nada más. No se sabía si podría mover bien las pierdas por los golpes que había sufrido en ellas y en la espalda. Sólo había que esperar a que despertara y él mismo intentara moverse. Pero las curaciones estaban terminadas. Sin embargo, Natsu no despertaba.

-Quiera estar a solas con él un rato si puede ser… -les pidió a sus dos amigos. Ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Lucy se levantó y aproximó su rostro al de su amigo. Acarició su cabello con cariño observando cada parte de sus facciones. Se veía algo intranquilo, no era como cuando dormía. Cuántas veces lo habría observado en secreto mientras él descansaba en su cama y ella escribía su novela. Esa novela que aún no terminaba, nunca lo dejó leerla, la primera sería Levi, siempre se lo repetía cuando a él le agarraba la curiosidad momentánea. Sonrió levemente al recordar las caras que ponía por no poder leerlo.

"Ni siquiera te gusta leer" le dijo la rubia un día.

"Eso no lo sabes"

"Jamás te vi leer un solo libro en el tiempo que nos conoces y puedo estar segura de que no lees porque te la pasas casi todo el tiempo libre aquí"

"Pero sí querría leer un libro escrito por Lucy"

-Nunca te conté sobre lo que trataba mi libro… no sé si sería divertido, no sé si te gustaría leerlo… la protagonista es una tonta que no sabe cuidarse sola, alguien incapaz de hacer las cosas bien… alguien que arriesga la vida de sus amigos por ser tan inútil… mi vida está reflejada en la de la protagonista… de eso se trata, ¿para qué querrías leer un libro de mí? Es demasiado personal y además… no quería que lo supieras así… lo que siento… tenía que decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, tú no te fijas en esas cosas… sólo quieres ser el más fuerte, sólo quieres salvar gente, luchar por cosas importantes, pero sobre el amor… tienes el concepto simple de amar a tu familia, a tu gremio, a todos tus compañeros, pero ¿alguna vez amaste a una mujer? ¿amaste a Lissana? ¿la amas aún? Si hay alguien a quien amaras tendría que ser a ella, ¿quién sino?, es hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, compartieron una infancia, te ayudó con Happy, ¿cómo competir contra alguien así? Soy la última maga de espiritus estelares, tengo las 12 llaves del zodíaco y sin embargo sigo siendo tonta. Alguien más capaz debería llevar este poder. Alguien mejor debería ser tu compañera. Alguien como Erza, o Llucia o Mirajane. Alguien que provoque miedo con sólo nombrarla. Ellas no hubiesen dejado que te pasara esto.

Siguió acariciando su pelo y se acercó un poco más, apoyó su frente contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no pudo impedir que una nueva lágrima saliera.

-Necesito que despiertes Natsu, ¿me escuchas?, te necestio, si despiertas prometo no volver a ser una molestia para ti, prometo no volver a entrometerme, no volverás a salvarme, no lo necesitarás. ¡Lo juro! Pero por favor Natsu regresa, regresa…

Una mano le tocó el pelo. La rubia levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos abiertos, estaba sonriéndole.

-¡Natsu! –gritó tirándose sobre él para poder abrazarlo.

-Lucy me haces daño, eres muy pesada…

La rubia se separó sonriendo ampliamente. Le tocó el rostro como si estuviera comprobando que no soñaba y volvió a llorar.

-Ey ey, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué lloras de nuevo Lucy? Y ¿por qué te ves tan flaca y con esas ojeras? ¿qué pasó? ¿quién te lastimó?

-No paso nada… sólo estoy haciendo dieta –respondió ella riendo. Mientras él la miraba sin entender.

En poco tiempo la habitación estaba a desbordar de miembros de Fairy Tail. Todos fueron a ver a Natsu. Él sonreía y les demostraba que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Podía caminar, saltar y hasta hacer fuego como siempre.

Lucy se mantuvo en un rincón sonriendo, feliz por fin, luego de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo había una sombre que oscurecía su ser y sabía que no podría alejarla demasiado tiempo, la evitó por años, pero ya no podía evitarlo más, lo prometió, no sería más una molestia.

-¿Tres meses estuve aquí? ¡Debo comenzar ya a entrenar! Me deben haber superado de nuevo. ¡Cualquiera que quiera el título estoy en condiciones para demostrar que no lo podrán conseguir fácilmente! ¿Erza?, ¿Gray?, ¿Gageel?, ¿Laxus?, ¿Gildarts?, ¿Gellal? ¡Juro que volveré a luchar con todos!

Todos rieron y le dijeron que nadie le había quitado el puesto, ni pretendía hacerlo, no querían volver a ver la fueria del dragón, les había dolido mucho la última vez.

Lucy salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Lucy? –Gageel fue tras ella- ¿a dónde vas? Pensé que no querrás volver a separate de él.

-Todo lo contrario, ahora que sé que está bien es necesario que me aleje. Juré no volver a ser una molestia, juré que no volvería a salir herido por mi culpa, no seré un estorbo más, porque dejaré el gremio. Sólo así podré estar tranquila. Sé que se meterá en líos, es propenso a ello –"tiene tanta tendencia a la autodestrucción como yo o más aún" pensó con una triste sonrisa- pero… no será por mí… no volveré a sufrir viéndolo así porque no volveré a verlo.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? No puedes dejarnos, tú eres su compañera, no te dejará ir, nunca lo hizo ¿por qué crees que lo hará ahora?

-Porque no sabrá que me voy para siempre hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-Tú nos has sido de mucha ayuda Lucy, no puedes hablar así.

-Cuida a Levi ¿sí? No hieras a mi amiga por favor, amar a alguien trae sus consecuencias y sus responsabilidades. Y cuida a los demás también.

-Lucy…

Gageel no la siguió. Sabía que no lo haría, él no era así, por suerte fue él quien la vió, si hubiese sido Gray, Erza o Wendy la situación hubiese sido peor. Tendría que haber mentido y eso no le gustaba.

Volvió a casa y comenzó a hacer su bolso. Tenía demasiada ropa y no podía llevarla toda, no tenía la fuerza de su amiga para arrastrar 200 bolsos. Sólo guardó lo necesario y algunas de sus prendas preferidas, las que le traían buenos recuerdos. Vio sobre su escritorio las cientos de hojas que había escrito, hubiese sido un libro demasiado largo y encima con un final triste… no… no hubiese tenido éxito en absoluto algo así. ¿Quién leería un libreo sobre una protagonista cobarse?

-Un hada que no vuela por sus propios medios ni tiene luz propia no puede llamarse a sí misma hada…

Al terminar miró por última vez el lugar. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos riendo y charlando allí. Erza sentada tomando un café, Gray en la ducha gritándole insultos a Natsu, el pelirrosa parado sobre su cama gritando a su vez, Happy revolviendo su ropa y Wendy con Charle en la falda riendo ante las locuras de sus amigos.

-Los quiero tanto… pero a ti te amo más que a nada, no puedo verte morir, no lo soportaría, prefiero esto.

Se dio vuelta para tomar el picaporte de la puerta cuando escuchó golpes afuera, alguien subía corriendo las escaleras y de pronto abrieron la puerta. Lucy se encontró de frente con un agitado Natsu.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó respirando profundamente para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Yo…

Él la miró extrañado y luego miró el bolso que llevaba.

-¿A dónde ibas Lucy? ¿Tenemos una misión? Te ves algo cansada y flaca, quizá debiéramos esperar a que mejores.

Sus palabras casi la hacen largar una carcajada. El loco Natsu, siempre pensando en los demás y no en él mismo.

-Eres tú el que acaba de salir del hospital, no yo –respondió algo cortante.

-Ya estoy bien, te dije que necesitaba descansar, me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba, pero ya estoy recuperado Lucy… no quiero… -se acercó más a ella y cerró la puerta tras él- no quiero que vuelvas a llorar así por mí, ¿entendido? No que dejes de comer y de dormir. Prometo que la próxima vez me cuidaré más, así no te preocupas tanto y no tengo que ver las lágrimas de Lucy.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Podía ser alguien tan tierno y dulce sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Podía ser tan inocente ese hombre de no percatarse de todo lo que le generaba las cosas que le decía?

-Está bien… no volveré a llorar por ti… porque… porque me… -¿cómo decírselo? Seguramente le haría un griterío y la obligaría a quedarse- me haré más fuerte, entonces no necesitarás salvarme de nuevo.

La miraba de una forma extraña, giro un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

¿Para qué es el bolso?

Podía decirse que era impetuoso, atropellado, gritón y destructor sin remedio, pero no podía decirse que Natsu Dragneel era tonto. Inocente sí, pero tonto no.

-Sólo me tomaré unos días, para entrenar un poco sola y tranquila ahora que sé que estás bien.

La voz le temblaba levamente, su cercanía la mareaba y esos ojos nublaban todo su entendimiento. Una parte de su ser estaba tan feliz por haber vuelto a sentir todo eso en su presencia, creía que ya no vería esos ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello alborotado. La otra parte quería llorar a gritos.

-Iré contigo, necesito recuperar mi ritmo, tres meses… demonios cómo pasó el tiempo… ahora que lo pienso… tu cumpleaños ya pasó…

Lo recordaba, el corazón casi le da un vuelvo, al mismo tiempo que se le partía más y más a cada momento.

-Sí… -respondió con voz ahogada.

-Debemos festejarlo, cuando volvamos haremos una fiesta, seguro me la perdí, debió haber estado genial, este año Mira iba a hacerte un regalo que te iba a encantar y… bueno no debería decirlo… aunque si ya lo recibiste ya puedo verlo, ¿lo tienes por aquí?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sí, su cumpleaños había pasado, pero no de la forma en que Natsu lo imaginaba. ¿Cómo iba a festejar con su amigo en la cama sin despertar? ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños sería sin Natsu? Eso mismo le dijo a sus compañeros de gremio y nadie dijo nada. Recordó que ese día todos pasaron a saludarla, pero ella casi ni les prestó atención, sólo lo miraba a él, esperando que quizá abriera los ojos y le diera la mejor de las sorpresas. Mira le dejó su regalo al lado de la silla. No lo notó hasta que un enfadado Gray se lo puso sobre la falda. Vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las silenciosas de Mira que caían por su hermoso rostro. Los dos la observaban entre preocupados y tristes. ¡Estuvieron siempre más preocupados por ella que por Natsu! El regalo era un libro, el último ejemplar que existía que hablaba sobre los magos de espíritus celestiales. Un volumen único y que había costado mucho conseguir. Gray le contó que todo el gremio puso dinero para poder comprarlo durante casi un año. A Mira se le había ocurrido.

-Me lo llevo en el bolso, y no, no puedes venir, quiero estar sola, lo necesito, estuve mucho tiempo contigo aunque no lo hayas notado. Necesito privacidad.

-Qué raro… nunca la necesitaste…

-¡Siempre la necesité, sólo que a ustedes no les importaba! –respondió furiosa. Tenía que irse ya, rápido, antes de que él tirara abajo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Está bien… -respondió cabizbajo, el pelo le tapaba los ojos, se corrió a un lado para dejarla pasar- cuidaré tu casa… tu cama es más cómoda después de todo… -volvió a levantar la cabeza, sonreía, como siempre lo hacía. Esa sonrisa que amaba- y ten –se sacó la bufanda y se la puso a ella- como eres tú, seguro irás a la playa porque te gusta más, pero igual quiero que la lleves, te cuidará, como lo hizo conmigo. No te la regalo, no se regala un regalo… sólo es un préstamo….

Lucy acarició la bufanda, era algo áspera, pero estaba caliente, como si estuviera viva. Era su bien más preciado y se lo entregaba a ella. ¿Por qué le hacía esas cosas? Si no pensaba volver ¿cómo haría para dárselo? Quizá lo mejor fuera que en un tiempo se lo mandara por correo con la verdadera explicación de su huída. Esperaba que la perdonara, aunque no lo creía, ni ella podía perdonarse por abandonarlos.

-La cuidaré –el nudo en la garganta seguía molestándole- adiós Natsu… fue… me alegro que nuestros caminos se cruzaran lo digo enserio…

-Yo también Lucy.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué siempre me elegías para ser tu compañera?

Natsu sonrió, fue la sonrisa más rara que Lucy vio en su rostro.

-Cuando vuelvas te respondo. El día que festejemos tu cumpleaños. Esa era mi sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla. Tiene que ser con una fiesta.

Lo miró extrañada pero asintió. Supuso que entonces jamás lo sabría. Una pena, era algo que la había mantenido muy intrigada ese último tiempo. Lo pensó por un segundo y supuso que no haría más daño del que ya estaba hecho con su próxima acción. Por lo cual, se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por salvarme Natsu.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, y no es necesario que lo sigas diciendo, siempre lo haré.

-No me refería a lo de la otra vez –respondió la rubia y salió de la habitación.

El 1ro de Julio llegó un paquete, ya había pasado casi un año y no habían vuelto a saber nada de Lucy.

Los ojos de Natsu al ver la letra de la rubia cambiaron. Frunció el ceño y tiró el paquete a un lado. Sus compañeros de Fairy Tail lo observaron tristes. El pelirrosa no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que ella se había ido. Gajeel se lo dijo unos días después de que Lucy se fuera, cuando ya era muy difícil rastrearla. Natsu se limitó a dar media vuelta e ir a tomar el tren para buscarla. Pero por mucho que se esforzó no la encontró. Cuando volvió a aparecer en el gremio lágrimas de impotencia se asomaban por sus ojos. Nadie puso hacer nada por ayudarlo. No había rastros de Lucy, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Y ahora, después de tantos meses de angustia, aparecía un paquete de ella para Natsu.

-¿No piensas abrirlo? –preguntó Gray.

-No –respondió Natsu. Había cambiado mucho, sonreía poco y siempre estaba de mal humor y serio.

-Pero es de Lucy… -dijo Erza mirando el remitente.

-Natsu-san, deberías abrilo, debe ser importante… -trató de colaborar Wendy.

-Si tanto les intriga ábranlo ustedes –"lo único importante que podría contener es si estuviera dentro Lucy" pensó con tristeza.

No tardaron mucho en desarmar la caja y sacar su contenido. Natsu los miró furioso y se acercó para ver qué contenía. Al fin y al cabo, le había agarrado algo de curiosidad.

-Es tu bufanda Natsu… -dijo Erza pasándole la bufanda que tanto adoraba el pelirrosa.

-Y una carta –agregó Wendy también tendiéndosela a él.

Natsu tomó la carta con algo de miedo. No sabía por qué temía leer lo que había allí escrito.

Todos lo observaban expectantes. Se escucho el susurro de Gray quien enojado retaba a Wendy por no haberle dado la carta a otro así la leían y sabían qué decía.

-¿Y bien?, ¿no vas a leerla Salamander? –preguntó Gajeel quien era el único que no se había amontonado sobre el paquete.

-No me gusta leer –respondó Natsu sin quitar su mirada del sobre. La clara letra de Lucy aparecía en el "Natsu" que había puesto. Casi podía escuchar su voz llamándolo, cuando le gritaba enfurecida, cuando lo llamaba riendo, cuando le pedía ayuda, cuando llorando lo despertó.

Se fue sin decir nada más, en una mano llevaba casi arrastrando la bufanda, en la otra la carta. Ni siquiera Happy lo siguió, todos sabían que debía y quería estar solo.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, pasó los dedos por su nombre y luego rompió el sobre para poder sacar la carta. Comenzó a leerla temiendo lo que siempre supuso pero que no quería ni pensar.

"Natsu… ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esta carta. Lamento haberme quedado tanto con la bufanda, no quería despegarme de ella y sinceramente no pensaba hacerlo, pero tomé una decisión y para ello necesito alejarte completamente de mí, esa bufanda sólo era una cadena más que no me dejaba continuar. ¿Cómo expresar en palabras todo lo que siento por ti? Odio tener que hacerlo por carta, me odio a mí misma por no poder nunca decirlo de frente, pero temía tu reacción, ¿y si después no querías verme? No podía soportar pensarlo. No quería perderte, sin embargo termine casi perdiéndote ese día. Mientras esperaba que despertaras me pregunté muchas cosas, una de las más recurrentes de esas preguntas fue la que te hice la noche antes de irme. No quisiste responderme pero supongo que es lo mejor. Tu sinceridad siempre fue mi tortura. Siempre tan tierno y protector conmigo. Me pregunté también si sabías lo que hacías al ser así conmigo. ¿Lo hacías con sinceridad honesta? ¿Lo hacías porque sentías lo mismo que yo? Eres demasiado inocente en ese aspecto y mi cabeza vuela demasiado. Te doy permiso para leer mi novela. La dejé porque quizá allí está mejor explicado toda la evolución de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Esta jamás podría reflejar todo lo que esos años fue pasando. Fueron los mejores y siempre los tendré en mi memoria como el mejor de los tesoros. Mi problema es que siempre fui muy débil. No quiero volver a verte herido por mi. No quiero volver a estar meses esperando a ver si vives o mueres. Y no puedo ni quiero verte morir. No lo soportaría, sería demasiado. Eres fuerte sé que solo podrás superar cada obstáculo que se te presente. Más que estando yo a tu lado, estorbándote, poniendo tu vida en riesgo por nada…

Natsu se enojó en ese punto de la carta. ¿Por nada? ¿Cómo podía pensar esa mujer que arriesgaba su vida por nada? Su vida era muy valiosa para él, más que la suya misma. No moriría porque sabía que la lastimaría. Por eso luchó tanto por despertar. Por eso no se dejó vencer por ese hombre que en realidad superaba sus poderes. Siguió leyendo.

… seguro te habrás enojado conmigo por esto último que puse. Y sí, mi vida es nada, porque lo que tú puedes hacer por el mundo es mucho más de lo que yo haré. No debo ser egoísta, eres importante. El mago más fuerte siempre tendrá rivales que quieran destronarlo. Siempre tendrás peligros a tu alrededor, te ruego que te cuides. Sé que los chicos podrán ayudarte de todos modos. Yo en cambio… ¿qué podría hacer alguien como yo? No digo que mis espíritus no sean fuertes, pero su poder proviene del mío, y el mío no es demasiado. Ojalá fuera como mi madre, pero parece que sólo saqué su aspecto. Esta carta se está volviendo demasiado larga. No puedo terminar de despedirme como no pude decirte la verdad la última vez que nos vimos. Perdóname, y si no puedes hacerlo, sólo no me odies. Te amo. Es mi única excusa y mi única razón para mis acciones. Adiós Natsu Dragneel."

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar que la odiaría? Pero tampoco podía perdonarla así como así.

-Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños Lucy, se suponía que debía decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños, ese iba a ser mi regalo, si lo aceptabas… el año pasado no pude estar. Pero quería… quería decírtelo…

-Odio ver la gente llorar, aunque se trate de un rival.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Loki.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lucy vino? –preguntó parándose de un salto.

-No no, sólo yo, recuerda que puedo salir cuando me plazca y bueno, vine para aquí porque estoy cansado de verla llorar. Y cuando llego te veo llorar a ti. Es demasiado. Vamos…

-¿A dónde?

-A donde está Lucy, ¿a dónde más?

-¿Me llevarás con ella? ¿Dónde se metió?

-En el único lugar que jamás la encontrarías. Le pidió un favor a mi rey… y él no pudo negarse.

-¿Está en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales? ¡Por eso no pude encontrarla! ¡Estaba seguro de que mi olfato no podía fallarme!

-Si si, ven.

-¡Genial Loki! Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti.

Loki tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo transportó a su mundo. Lo observó de reojo. Lo envidiaba. Debía admitirlo para su interior aunque sea, envidiaba el modo en que ella lo miraba, la forma en que le sonreía, que su nombre fuera el único que gritara cuando necesitaba algo. Lo intentó, cualquiera que pudiera verlo sabría que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Lucy, yo podré hacerte olvidar… no necesitas a Natsu si me tienes a mi… deja que te ayude…._

_-No quiero olvidar… sólo quiero dejar de sentir… el tiempo lo curará, se que lo hará, sólo debo esperar…_

La observó esperar eso que nunca llegaría, nadie podía dejar de sentir. Olvidar era más fácil. Pero su dueña… la persona que amaba, por quien luchaba y daba todo no deseaba eso. La cuidó, le llevaba comida seguido, la tapaba con una manta cuando lo necesitaba, entrenaba con ella cuando deseaba moverse, dormía a su lado cuando tenía sueño. Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir por Natsu. Un corazón roto que se notaba en sus ojos. Un día no lo soportó más, le gritó, le dijo que era una necia y que era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo, si tanto lo amaba sólo debía ir con él, lo que sucediera sucedería de todas maneras, si el destino de Natsu era morir moriría no importaba cuánto se sacrificara ella. Y si no quería ser la causante de su muerte, sólo debía ser más fuerte, no correr. Ella se sonrió con tristeza.

_-No niego que tienes razón. Lo que hice fue la salida fácil, la rápida. Pero sucede Loki, que no soy fuerte, alguien débil no puede hacerse más fuerte de lo que es, llegué al límite de mi poder y ni aún así puedo ayudar en algo. Prefiero no interferir._

_-¿Prefieres morir aquí amargada y sola?_

_-No estoy sola, ustedes están conmigo._

_-No quiero una dueña así. Prefiero desaparecer que seguir viéndote así…._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la había lastimado más de lo que pretendía pero debía hacerla entender.

_-Mi decisión está tomada. Tú no vas a desaparecer, porque no puedes hacerlo. Así que lamento no poder cumplirte ese deseo._

_-Tengo otro deseo… -_dijo acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella- _te deseo a ti. Eso sí puedes cumplirlo. Verás que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión dame una oportunidad señora mía._

_-Eres un espíritu celestial…_

_-También tenemos sentimientos._

_-No lo dudo… ni dudo de tus sentimientos hacia mí… simplemente no son correspondidos, lo siento Loki, no quiero lastimarte, pero no funcionaría, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona y no sería correcto mentirte ni jugar con el tuyo._

Se levantó entonces sabiendo que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Por eso lo fue a buscar. Por eso estaba allí, por eso corría a su lado. Ella era la razón por la cual estaba esforzándose tanto. No le importaba si no lo perdonaba, pero su decisión era estúpida e inútil. Los sentimientos no se borran con la distancia o el tiempo.

La encontraron donde siempre solía estar desde que vivía en ese mundo, frente a una gran fuente de la que manaba agua de tan diversos colores que se podía estar horas mirándola sin aburrirse y sin dejar de asombrarse. Natsu frenó en seco y se quedó estático mirándola. La verdad era que aunque Lucy había perdido algo de peso, no dejaba de ser hermosa a la vista. Con una ropa diseñada especialmente para estar ahí, con una combinación de naranjas y amarillos y una capa de color escarlata. Su mirada perdida, con la cabeza apoyada de manera casual sobre su mano con el codo sobre la baranda de la fuente, con la otra parecía querer tocar el agua y la movía al mismo tiempo que el agua saltaba. No pasó mucho hasta que se quedó quieta, Loki la vio girar lentamente y mirarlos abriendo cada vez más sus grandes y bellos ojos. Cuando vio su expresión supo que nunca hubiese podido hacer otra cosa más que la que hizo. Lucy pertenecía enteramente a Natsu.

-Nat… su…

-Lucy –el pelirrosa seguía como clavado al suelo sin moverse de donde estaba, la miraba como si no creyera que allí se encontraba. Dio un paso y otro, terminó caminando rápidamente hasta llegar frente a ella- por fin te encuentro, mi hada perdida…

Lucy sonrió paso su vista por él y luego la detuvo en quien se encontraba a sus espaldas. Lo miró con reproche.

-Te dije que no se lo dijeras, te lo ordené.

Natsu miró al espíritu celestial que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a la chica con actitud despreocupada.

-Un león nunca puede ser domado…

"Y no soportaría más tiempo viéndote así" quiso agregar pero no lo consideró ni necesario ni adecuado, no cuando todo había quedado más que claro entre ellos. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lucy se entristeció, conocía sus sentimientos pero no podía corresponderlos, ella no era así, odiaba mentir, odiaba tener que fingir y no le haría eso a su querido amigo Loki.

-Lucy –Natsu la tomó de los brazos con fuerza- ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme una carta así? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?... fue una locura, ¡eres mi compañera, mi amiga! La… la persona que más me importa… en todo el universo…

-Lo siento Natsu, pero es lo mejor, nunca mejoraré, he llegado a mi límite, si tan solo pudiera ser mejor…

-No es necesario, y si te parece que lo es, entonces te ayudaré a entrenar, ¡lo haremos juntos! No existen límites para la magia, sólo los que tu cabeza te impone –respondió él tocando con un dedo la frente de ella- tenía mil cosas para decirte… estaba muy furioso, iba a gritarte tanto… si hubieses sido Gray hasta te hubiese golpeado… pero… mi enojo se fue… sólo quiero que vuelvas Lucy, somos tu familia, el gremio te necesita -aflojó el agarre y hasta se permitió acariciar levemente uno de los mechones rebeldes que le caían por el rostro a la rubia.

-El gremio…

-No sólo el gremio, yo también te necesito… te pregunta… por mucho tiempo no tenía una respuesta… simplemente me gustaba tenerte a mi lado. Me sentía bien, era una sensación rara, pero buena, satisfactoria… poco a poco me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, no quiero que te vayas lejos de mi… te quiero… te… te amo… -se había sonrojado, y hasta había dejado de mirarla por vergüenza, ¿podía ser tan tierno?

Lucy no sabía qué decir, desde que lo había vuelto s ver su mundo entero parecío volver a cobrar vida. No podía pensar en no volver a verlo ¿podría quedarse a su lado? ¿y si sucedía algo?

-En mi carta… sabes lo que siento ya… por mucho tiempo lo sentí, cada vez se hizo más fuerte y sin importar lo que sucediera, dijeras o hicieras, yo también me sentía bien a tu lado. No me importa si no podía ser tu… pareja o algo así… sólo con tenerte a mi lado estaba bien… pero esos meses, cuando creía perderte, Natsu no puedo soportarlo…

-No me perderás, te lo prometo Lucy, jamás te dejaré, sólo te seguiré a donde vayas, siempre, lo juro Lucy, solo vuelve, con nosotros… conmigo a mi lado. Seguí pagando tu alquiler, je, casi diría que me instalé en tu casa, la cuidaba mientras tú no estabas nada más, nunca toqué tus cosas y tu novela… la leeré después de Levi, le hiciste una promesa y no vale romperla.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres y lo que sientes?, ¿qué hay con Lissana?

-Más que seguro, Lissana es una de mis mejores amigas, pero nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por ti, nunca me hizo sentir esta sensación… aquí –colocó su puño sobre su corazón- por favor Lucy. ¿Puedes volver a casa?

-¿Cómo negarte algo? –respondió simplemente la rubia sonriendo feliz.

-¡Ah! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy! –dijo sonriendo muy feliz y luego se acercó y le depositó un suave y dulce beso en los labios- no volveré a dejarme herir así mi Lucy no se preocupa.

Lucy sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, estaba demasiado feliz, imposible de describir, pero también imposible de olvidar ese sentimiento, la sensación de sentir sus labios y su mano cuando tomó la suya. No hizo nada, estaba demasiado abstraída en sus ojos, en la calidez de su contacto. Natsu era el señor del fuego y parecía irradiar ese calor a cada instante.

Llegó a su habitación unas horas después del gran festejo que se organizó de manera totalmente improvisada en el gremio. No faltó el alcohol, las risas y las peleas, como era usual en su lugar preferido en el mundo. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, Natsu estaba detrás de ella esperando que entrara. Sentía su presencia como si fuera una parte de ella misma. Tantas veces habían estado en una posición parecida, con él cuidándole las espaldas de brazos cruzados, imponiendo su persona, vigilando cada movimiento de quien fuera con el que ella hablaba, eso si no le gustaba, de lo contrario era él quien se metía a hablar con fervientemente como siempre.

-No mentiste…

-No es mi costumbre…

-Gracias Natsu… este lugar… algún día lo compraré, aquí pasamos demasiadas cosas ya no podría dejarlo.

-Sería una buena idea, para ello debemos trabajar. Tengo algo juntado así que te puedo ayudar, si compramos toda la posada sería una casa más grande y los chicos podrían venir también.

-Jajaja –la rubia comenzó a reír al imaginarse ese lugar repleto de sus mejores amigos, con Lluvia y Gray, Erza y Gellal, Wendy con Charle, Natsu, Happy y ella. Sí sería perfecto, como un cuento de hadas con un final feliz. ¿Podía tenerlo?, ¿sería posible que todo saliera tan bien? Miró a su amigo, su compañero, su pareja, su alma gemela- sería ideal, me encantaría, aunque la propietaria pediría mucho…

-Bueno, si hacemos el equipo completo entonces podremos hacer mejore misiones.

-Está bien, es un buen plan.

-¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta mucho tiempo?

-No… entremos, tenemos que ponernos al día, todavía queda mucho tiempo y la noche es larga.

El pelirrosa se puso algo colorado, quizá por algún pensamiento impropio que pasó por su tan alborotada cabeza. Lucy volvió a reír y entró, no podía verse más lindo. Se sentía tan nerviosa y abrumada por el futuro, pero supuso que era normal, habían pasado muchas cosas pero con su Natsu al lado, nada podía salir mal.

Se despertó cerca del mediodía. Giró su cabeza y allá estaba él dormido a su lado, todo desparramado como solía hacerlo, solo que esa vez ella lo había invitado a estar allí. Se desperezó entre agotada y sumamente feliz. Escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana y al mirar se encontró con Happy. El gatito estaba volando frente a su ventana. Le abrió con cuidado de no despertar a Natsu. Happy aterrizó a su lado y la abrazó.

-¡Lucy!

-Happy, ¿por qué estabas ahí en la ventana?

-esperaba que se despertaran, así podía entrar…

-Hubieses golpeado antes.

-No importa… ahora que tú y Natsu están… tú sabes… -Lucy se sonrojó levemente, el animalito parecía algo decaído por lo cual se preocupó- ya no podré vivir más con ustedes ¿no?

-¡Happy! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Ni siquiera lo pienses, tú eres parte de nosotros, jamás te dejaríamos ir. Puede vivir aquí.

-¿De verdad Lucy? Pero… ¿no se supone que las parejas necesitan intimidad?

-Jajaja no te preocupes, nos buscaremos los momentos, pero tú jam´ñas estarñas lejos nuestro, Natsu te adora… no podría hacerle eso, además yo también te adoro pequeño gato travieso –dijo abrazándolo.

Happy comenzó a reír tan fuerte que terminó por despertar a su dormilón compañero.

-¿Lucy? ¿Happy? ¿Qué hacen? Es muy temprano.

-En realidad es mediodía Natsu.

-¿Tanto dormí? –dijo levantándose d eun salto sin darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. Happy comenzó a reír diciéndole que ahora se parecía a Gray, las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon más rápido de lo que podía pensar.

Se sentía tan inexperta a pesar de todo, pero supuso que con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Su amigo, su amante, su ser más preciado ahora era todo suyo, y nada ni nadie lo alejaría de ella, se lo propuso esa noche como meta y esta vez pensaba cumplirla. Al fin y al cabo, como Natsu le había dicho no hay límites para la magia y el amor también es un tipo de magia.


End file.
